


Just a Short Boat Trip

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara justifies to herself to accept Oliver's invitation to a boat trip. After all, what harm can a short cruise do?





	Just a Short Boat Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Love.

It was just a short cruise. Just a week. And it didn't even have to mean anything, did it? He had asked. He had wanted this. And Laurel had done something like this herself, hadn't she, when she called the police to that party. It was just fair for her to do the same.

It wasn't like she wanted to hurt Laurel specifically or wanted to be mean. It was just that, it sounded so good. To be chosen. To be the one Oliver wanted to spend time with. To be loved. To be in love. To spend one week on the ocean with only him, his father and a small crew, it sounded so romantic, so perfect, how could she say no?

Laurel could be mad later, she would deal with it. Or Oliver would, he was the one who was her boyfriend anyways, he was the one to deal with it. And, really, there wasn't anything to be mad about, she would be back before her sister even knew it. 

It was just a short boat trip after all.


End file.
